


Like a Disease

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> It’s so dark and gloomy and creeps into my mood like a disease.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Disease

“Are you okay?” Regulus asked putting his arms around Ginny’s waist.

  
“Not really.” She said sighing.

  
“What’s wrong?” 

  
“It’s being in this house Reg. It’s so dark and gloomy and creeps into my mood like a disease.” She replied turning to face him. “I know it’s your childhood home, but it’s suffocating me.”

  
Regulus sighed. He knew how she felt; in one way the house suffocated him and made him relive a life he didn’t want. At the same time though, it was where the Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black should reside.

  
“I’m sorry Reg; I know you don’t want to leave.” Ginny said apologetically.

  
“It’s fine Ginny. We will start looking for a new house tomorrow. I only wanted to stay here out of duty to my family, but you are my family.” Regulus said smiling.

  
  



End file.
